This section is intended to introduce various aspects of the art, which may be associated with exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure. This discussion is believed to assist in providing a framework to facilitate a better understanding of particular aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that this section should be read in this light, and not necessarily as admissions of prior art.
Currently, there exist portable tables, and portable storage containers, but no elegant solution for both a movable storage container and multiple integrated tables combined in the same unit. There is a need for a portable food and beverage serving station that also has an expandable serving area. There is a need for a bar cart that has a large expandable serving area while also having secure storage for glassware and expensive beverages. There is a need for a valet stand that securely holds keys while also folding up and rolling away at the end of the night. Furthermore, there is a need for a highly secure storage means while traveling. Additionally, there is a need for a large portable work area, for example, for various electronic equipment, such as expensive cameras, laptops, and valuable documents. As a result, there are needs for portable storage solutions that also have integrated or built-in table surfaces.
Embodiments of the present disclosure provide portable storage devices, which include a storage container and integrated or built-in work surfaces. Embodiments may include wheels for easy movement of the storage device, or other means for movement and/or portability of the portable storage device. Herein, the terms “container” and “box” are interchangeably used, but refer to essentially the same type of apparatus.
Embodiments of the present disclosure may be utilized for: a portable BBQ trailer that has table surfaces built-in for food serving; a portable box table with an integrated heating and/or cooling device and/or insulation for the storage container; a food and/or bar cart; safe storage; a portable office; a portable sales kiosk or display stand; a photographer/videographer safe luggage and work station; a portable work station for hair dressers, massage therapists, animal groomers, or realtors; recreational use for campers, cyclists, hikers, gardeners, and general outdoors use; corporate uses for trade shows, temporary offices, or construction sites; airport luggage; a portable work stand for a construction or tradesman such as a carpenter, welder, electrician, plumber, farmer, or hunter; water transportation; military supply deployment and use; emergency services such as the red cross and disaster relief; a disc jockey stand; use for bands and/or concerts; tailgating; and a box table that also serves as a vehicle or trailer.